lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Davos Seaworth
Davos Seaworth is the son of Dale, and Kataryn Seaworth making him a member of House Seaworth, and upon the death of his father he became the Lord of House Seaworth. Davos Seaworth is married to Marya Seaworth who has birthed him seven children: Matthos, Maric, Dale, Allard, Devan, Steffon and Stannis Seaworth. Under the rule of Davos Seaworth, the members of House Seaworth have turned their loyalties towards the Harrenhall ancient enemies of the Iron Islands and were primarily responsible for the failure of Harrenhall during the Siege of Harrenhall. Davos Seaworth was born the first son of his father Dale Seaworth, and during his youth he grew very close to Stannis Strong of the allied House Strong. During their time together though Davos appeared openly to be very subservient to his friend Stannis, and while on the surface he appeared to accept this openly he was inside very bitter about this course of actions. When his father died he became one of the Lords of Harrenhall, and it was during the celebration for his gain in power that the final straw would pull loose for him. While he was being crowned he discovered to his horror that Stannis Strong sat at the same table as he did, and this caused him to stop the ceremony and demand to know why his friend had broken tradition and not sat at a lower table. Before Stannis could anwser his brother Robert would jump in and insult Davos as the serent of Stannis causing a fight to break out between Robert and Davos. Following this disaster Davos lost all love for his friend Stannis and begin to communicate with members of House Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. His communications would culminate in the massie betrayal of his own city in the Siege of Harrenhall. Since the siege of Harrenhall he has courted himself as King of Harrenhall under the loyalty to the Iron Islands. This has made him extremely unpopular in the city but he is supported by massive resources from the Iron Islands so he is able to move past this. History Early History Davos Seaworth was born the first son of his father Dale Seaworth, and during his youth he grew very close to Stannis Strong of the allied House Strong. Birth, and Death Halten Seaworth would be born the second and only other child of House Seaworths lord prior to Davos Seaworth and his birth would cause the death of his mother of which led to the withdrawel of his father from the public leading to his nine year old older brother Davos to become the leader of House Seaworth in everything but name. Bitterness During their time together though Davos appeared openly to be very subservient to his friend Stannis, and while on the surface he appeared to accept this openly he was inside very bitter about this course of actions. King of Harrenhall Family Members Dale Seaworth - Father Kateryn Seaworth - Mother Halten Seaworth - Brother Marya Seaworth - Wife Dale Seaworth - Son Allard Seaworth - Son Maric Seaworth - Son Alice Seaworth - Daughter Relationships Category:House Seaworth Category:Goth Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Harrenhall Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight